High King
The High King or High Queen is a monarch who has seniority over other kings and Queens and is typically responsible for governing the province, although in places with High King/Queens the Holds, Regions, Provinces etc usually have more autonomy then other places. Skyrim in Sovngarde.]] In Skyrim, the High King or Queen typically inherits the throne by birth and rules for life or until abdication. In the event that no direct heir to the throne exists, High Kings are selected by a moot, or vote, conducted by the current Jarls of each of the nine Holds.Skyrim's Rule Votes occur most commonly when the previous High King dies, but an emergency vote can be called to order if the High King is bested in a duel. A High King cannot refuse a duel requested by a Jarl.Dialogue with Elisif the Fair Without the challenger being allowed to call a new Moot to meet.Dialogue with Sybille Stentor The High King swears fealty to the Emperor, and as such Solitude is the city most directly influenced by Imperial culture and politics; thus the Jarl of Solitude has served as High King for generations. According to some source the Moot is, therefore, more formality and theater than anything else. Other sources state that the Moot always meets to select a new High King.Loading Screens (Skyrim) Originally, the High King was based in Windhelm, as it was the first capital city established by Ysgramor in the late Merethic Era. The Capital had also shifted to Winterhold sometime in the First Era, but as of the Fourth Era, the High King reigns from Solitude. History Second Era As a result of the Reman Empire's fall in 2E 431, High King Logrolf was assassinated. When Jarl Svartr claimed his daughter Freydis was illegitimate, a partial moot in Windhelm convened Freydis was High Queen, while a partial moot in Solitude convened Svartr was High king. As a result, the province was split into the West and East kingdoms, ruled separately by each High Kings of the capitals.The Crown of Freydis In 2E 582, High King Svargrim ruled the West Kingdom while High King Jorunn the Skald-King ruled the East Kingdom.Events of Fourth Era In the Fourth Era, upon the death of High King Torygg, the Jarls could not agree on the next High King. Torygg's widow, Elisif the Fair, the Jarl of Solitude, had a legitimate claim to the throne.Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak However, according to Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm, ancient Nord tradition dictates that when the High King is bested in battle, the winner can call a Moot to have a new High King chosen.Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak Ulfric believed this gave him a stronger claim to the throne.Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak This resulted in Civil War because the Empire considered the duel unfair and an act of murder, due to Ulfric's use of the Thu'um.Dialogue with Sybille Stentor It is strongly implied that Ulfric initiated the challenge, plotting to intimidate the other Jarls into naming him High King,Dialogue with Elisif the Fair though Ulfric and his supporters maintained it was a lawful challenge to prove Torygg's weakness as a leader and Skyrim's wretched condition.Dialogue with Ulfric StormcloakGerdur's dialogue However, if the city of Solitude is taken by the Stormcloaks and the war resolved in their favor, Ulfric rescinds his earlier statement, saying he supports the decision of the Moot, whether he is crowned King or not.Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak Previous rulers Listed below are the previous High Kings and High Queens of Skyrim followed by their respective reigns: *High King Harald of Windhelm, Founder of the Kingdom of Skyrim (1E 143 – 1E 221)Plaque outside of the Palace of the KingsFrontier, Conquest *High King Hjalmer of Windhelm – (1E 221 – 1E 222) *High King Vrage of Windhelm – (1E 222 – 1E 2?)Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: SkyrimKing Edward, Book X *High King Gellir – (1E 2? – 1E ?)The Aetherium Wars *High King Borgas of Winterhold, last of the Ysgramor Dynasty (1E ? – 1E 369)A History of Daggerfall *High King Olaf One-Eye of Whiterun (1E 420 – 1E 452) *High King Kjoric the White (1E 4? – 1E 478)Rislav the Righteous *High King Hoag Merkiller (1E 478 – 1E 480)The Five Songs of Wulfharth *High King Wulfharth (1E 480 – 1E 533) *High King Beinakr Cabbage-Hilt of Whiterun (1E 533 – 1E 533) *High King Maeldr of Winterhold (1E 533 – 1E 568) *High King Logrolf of Windhelm (2E ? – 2E 431)The Crown of Freydis *High Queen Freydis of Windhelm - disputed only controlled Eastern Skyrim – (2E ? – 2E ?)Dialogue with Oengul War-Anvil *High King Svartr of Solitude - disputed only controlled Western Skyrim – (2E ? – 2E ?) *High Queen Mabjaarn Flame-Hair of Windhelm - disputed only controlled Eastern Skyrim – (2E ? – 2E 583)Events of *High King Svargrim of Solitude - disputed only controlled Western Skyrim (2E 561 – 2E ?) *High King Jorunn the Skald-King of Windhelm and the Ebonheart Pact - disputed only controlled Eastern Skyrim – (2E 582 – 2E ?) *High King Erling of Solitude (the era he reigned in is unknown)Walking the World, Vol XI *High King Istlod of Solitude, the father of Torygg (4E ? – 4E ?) *High King Torygg of Solitude (4E ? – 4E 201) Nords Arise! ;Currently *High Queen Elisif the Fair of Solitude (4E 201 – reigning) The Jagged Crown , the Crown Jewel of the High King of Skyrim.]] The Jagged Crown}} The Jagged Crown is the crown of the High King of Skyrim and was used to symbolizes the power over Skyrim. It is made from the teeth and bones of dragons. It is believed to date back to the time of King Harald and is said to contain a portion of the power of every king or queen who wore it since.Dialogue with Galmar Stone-Fist The last monarch to wear the crown was King Borgas, but it was believed lost when he was killed in the Wild Hunt of 1E 369. Legend holds that his body was secretly returned to Skyrim and buried with the crown, but the exact whereabouts were lost in the following War of Succession. During the Civil War questline, the Dragonborn can help recover the crown for either the Imperial Legion or the Stormcloaks, providing a great symbolic victory to the side in question. The Crown of Verity The Crown of Verity was an alternative to the Jagged Crown created when the Jagged Crown was lost in the Wild Hunt of 1E 369. It infamously rejected Asurn Ice-Breaker as High King in the fifth century of the First Era, cementing its authority deep into Skyrim's politics. High Rock In High Rock there has only ever been one High King: Emeric of Cumberland, a master warrior, brilliant politician, well-rounded in trading, speechcraft, and a brilliant strategist, he was also the King of Wayrest, High King of High Rock, the founder and Leader of the Daggerfall Covenant, and the founder of the Cumberland Dynasty. Hammerfell *High King Thassad II, the last Na-Totambu High King of Hammerfell.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell **Prince A'Tor, Thassad II Son and heir, mortally wounded during the Battle of Hunding Bay.Intro of Other nobility *Emperor *King *Jarl *Count *Councilor Trivia *In ancient and Early Medieval Ireland, the high king (Ard Ri) was a symbolic ruler who professed to have lordship over the whole of Ireland. However, most high king's actual power rarely extended past their native tuatha (tribal kingdom). *Similarly, in ancient and medieval Germanic Europe (on which Skyrim and the Nords are largely based), authority was usually bestowed upon a high king or emperor, who held the title but had varying levels of authority, depending on the country (in England and Germany, very little; in Scandinavia a fair amount). This system was developed out of ancient Germanic tribal tradition, where their rulers were elected by the freemen of the tribe (and in turn, higher rulers were elected from these representatives of the tribes). Appearances * * * * References de:Großkönig es:Rey Supremo de Skyrim fr:Haut-Roi it:Re dei Re pl:Najwyższy Król ru:Верховный король uk:Верховний Король Скайріму